The present invention generally relates to the automatic reading of utility meters. More specifically, the present invention is related to a method and apparatus for coupling a meter register to an automatic meter reading communication device without any wired connections.
A long standing problem in the utility industry is the economic reading of the utility meters without inconvenience to the homeowner. The problem is especially acute in connection with the reading of water meters. In geographic areas that are subject to freezing temperatures, it has in the past been necessary to install the meters within the residence to prevent damage to meter when the temperature drops such that the water within the meter freezes. However, the reading of such meter installations presents a number of problems, such as the inconvenience to the homeowner as well as the inconvenience to the meter reader when the homeowner is not present at the time of the individual meter reading.
In addition, manual meter reading has a significant disadvantage in that it requires a large amount of manpower, leading to significant expense. Further, meter readers may erroneously record the numeral values of the meter register or the homeowner may not be present at the time the meter reading is to take place.
One solution to these problems in the past was to provide a remote register that is located outside of the residence, preferably on the exterior walls of the residence. The register is typically electrically connected to the device on the meter within the resident that provides pulses or other electrical signal representative of the volumetric flow of the water through the meter. Although this system addresses the problem of inconvenience to the homeowner, the solution still requires the manual reading of the meter on a periodic basis.
In order to solve the personnel requirements of physical meter reading, a large number of remote meter reading units have been developed. These meter reading units may be, for example, an automatic meter reading (AMR) unit. The meter register comprises a sensor to detect the rotational movement of components within the meter to generate an electronic count of the volume of commodity that flows through the meter. The recorded data from the meter is broadcast by a communication device of the AMR unit using an RF signal. In such types of systems, the meter measurement is broadcast from the communication device using an RF signal that can be read from a remote location. In these remote meter reading systems, the antenna of the communication device typically extends slightly above a pit lid such that the radio frequency signals generated by the antenna can be transmitted away from the meter pit. In many situations, the pit lid is formed from a metallic material, such as iron, that significantly inhibits the transmission of radio frequency signals therethrough.
In current AMR applications being developed, a radio transmission circuit including an antenna is used to transmit meter-related information over a relatively long distance, such as up to one-half mile. The use of an AMR radio to transmit meter-related information over a relatively long distance allows the meter data to be read from a remote location and eliminates the requirement of a meter reader physically interrogating the meter from a location proximate to the meter. Such an AMR system is able to transmit meter-related information from the meter to a remote location, such as a gateway node, located within the neighborhood of the meter to be read. This type of remote meter reading dramatically reduces the amount of manpower required to obtain meter readings.
In a typical installation of an AMR communication device, which often times includes an RF transmitter, the communication device is connected to the meter register through a three wire connection. The three wire connection requires the physical interconnection between the communication device and the meter register. Typically, the wire connections are made by a service technician during initial installation by using a gel-cap splicing kit to ensure a weather tight and secure electrical connection between the wires from the meter register and the communication device. Although the gel-cap electrical connection between the communication device and the meter housing functions adequately once installed, the electrical connection requires service personnel to take additional steps when installing a meter or when retrofitting an existing meter with the communication device.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method of transmitting information from the meter register to the communication device that eliminates the conductive connections required in most field installations. Further, a need exists for a dependable and secure connection between the communication device and the meter register that can be completed in the field with minimal time requirements and ensures a proper connection. Further, a need exists for a communication device that can be installed quickly and easily with existing, installed meter registers.